In This Diary
by KaRbEE
Summary: It is summer VK and the band is spending the summer on the lake at Freddy's cottage! Are they're friendships strong enough for anything? Could a new love possibly bloom? Find out in my new fic:IN THIS DIARY! PLEASE! READ AND REPLY!


In This Diary – Chapter 2 

Everyone ran into the house and got changed into there pajamas.

Once everybody was ready, they decided to go into Freddy's living room. "What do you guys want to watch?" asked Freddy

"Hmmmm…I'm in the mood for a good old Julia Roberts romance flick!" yelled Billy. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Every just ignored him and went on to decide.

"How about something scary?" asked Summer. Everyone agreed, except Billy, who shrieked like a girl and said that he wouldn't sleep if they watched one. Finally, they decided they would watch a comedy, after many debates they ended up with good ol' Dumb and Dumber.

Roars of laughter could be heard throughout the house.

"Ya know, we've watched this movie like a million times, and it is always as funny as the first time we saw it." Said Eleni. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"It'll never get old." Agreed Marta.

"So how are we going to get up to the cottage Fred?" asked Zack

"My parents rented a Greyhound travel bus to take us up." Explained Freddy.

"That's so cool!" cried Gordan

"Yeah, we are leaving on Tuesday, sorry it's such short notice but my parents just told me too!" Freddy said

"I can't wait!" said Katie. Just then the phone rang, Freddy got up to get it, and the rest of the gang went back to watching the movie.

After the movie was over people just went off and did there separate things, some people were on the computers, some of the girls went in the hot tub, and some people just watched another movie, or played games. When 4 o'clock rolled around they decided to call it a day and go to bed. They all gathered in the living room and one by one fell asleep.

The next morning the gang had to get up early and head out because Freddy's parents had a meeting at there house that they had to set up for. Everyone gathered all of there things, and went home.

Katie crashed through the door to her home quickly. She couldn't wait to ask if she could go to the cottage. She knew she would be able to, but she still had to ask. Her parents weren't the type that just let her wander off anywhere for a month and a half and not care. They were pretty easy going though.

"Mom!" cried Katie.

"I'm in the Kitchen!" she replied

Katie ran into the kitchen, she could not wait to ask her.

"Mom, Freddy invited the band to go to his cottage for the summer! Can I go? Please?" Katie blurted out without even hardly taking a breath.

"Wooah, slow down." Her mom laughed.

"Where is his cottage?" she then asked.

"It's in Riverside, it's up North about two hours away." Katie replied

"Ok," her mom said "and you are staying for the rest of the summer?" she asked

"Yes. Please mom. I'm begging you."

"I'm not saying yes or no right now Katie, I'll have to talk to your father first."

Katie sighed. She hated that rule. They wouldn't let her go anywhere without talking to each other first.

"Fine." She said

Katie ran up the stairs and into her room. She dropped her bag on to her bed and then jumped onto her computer and singed onto MSN. She saw that most of the band was on. Suddenly, a message popped up, it was Freddy.

BaD.AsS.DrUmMeR.DuDe- _Hey, did u ask if u can go to the cottage?_

KiT-KaT- _Yehh..but my mom has to talk to my dad b4 she'll say yes._

BaD.AsS.DrUmMeR.DuDe- _ohh..ic ic.. but u think they will say yes?_

KiT-KaT- yehh definitely!

BaD.AsS.DrUmMeR.DuDe- _radical! Well I g2g ill ttyl.. kk bye_

KiT-KaT- _okies.. byes_

She saw Freddy log off. She decided to talk to the rest of the band about the cottage. Everyone was allowed to go except for Gordan, he didn't know yet because his mom wasn't home. She was at work. She couldn't wait for this Tuesday. Her mom then called her name. She went downstairs and saw her mom sitting at the table with her father.

"Katie can you sit please." Her father asked.

"Sure." Said Katie simply while pulling out a chair and sitting.

"Well, Katie, I have talked this issue over with your dad, and we have decided you are mature enough to do this activity." Katie shrieked.

"But-we would like you to please prove our assumption that you are mature enough, please be responsible and if anyone does anything you are not comfortable with you call us." Said Katie's dad.

"I will. I promise." Said Katie seriously then she said very loudly

"THANK YOU!" and got up from the table and hugged her parents.

Katie then ran up the stairs and went to tell everyone on MSN that she was coming with them to the cottage. This would be the best summer she ever had!

Wow that one took awhile. Thanks to my only two reviewers Nanners-77 and pacsunsweetie23. I think that your advice will definitely make my story much better.: )Thanks! Please Review:o) Thanks again!

KaRbEE


End file.
